


Vanilla's Shameful Desire

by TheSlimyOne



Series: Vanilla the Feeder [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Belly Kink, F/F, Fat - Freeform, Feeding Kink, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lolicon, Softcore Yuri, Weight Gain, incestual thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlimyOne/pseuds/TheSlimyOne
Summary: In which Vanilla the Rabbit is weirdly flustered by her young daughter's morbid obesity, and keeps making excuses for letting her stuff her face and balloon up even further...Yep, another /trash/ thing.
Relationships: Cream the Rabbit/Vanilla the Rabbit
Series: Vanilla the Feeder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066730
Kudos: 19





	Vanilla's Shameful Desire

"Alright Cream, now that you're dressed, would you kindly step onto the scale for me?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Always eager to please, Cream wheezed and panted as she stepped onto the bathroom scale, causing it to creak threateningly under the rabbit's immense weight. A metallic crunching could be heard, and for a second Vanilla wondered if Cream had finally grown big enough to break it. But that crunching was followed by the tell-tale beep that indicated that the scale was fine, and had in fact just finished calculating her daughter's weight.

"Now darling, would you be so kind as to stand still of a little while? I just need a second to check the number..."

Vanilla's fur stood on edge as she stepped up close to Cream. She tried not to let her eyes wander too much, but considered how massive her daughter's stomach had grown, it was far easier said than done. The way her massive mound of a gut jiggled and quivered with each labored breath as it eclipsed the view of the scale was hypnotic, and the fact that Cream's top was woefully incapable of even sort of covering it up made it that much harder to ignore.

 _'D-Don't lose your nerve, Vanilla,'_ she thought to herself, _'All you're doing is helping Cream with her monthly weigh-in, s-so there's no reason to get flustered...'_

Vanilla could feel her cheeks reddening as she grabbed Cream's lower belly and felt her hands slightly sink into the young girl's flab. Using the obese bunny for support, she slowly got to her knees and simultaneously lifted Cream's gut upward in order to get a better view of the scale. And while she tried to get a good look at the numbers, she bit down on her bottom lip as her head's close proximity to her daughter's stomach led to her getting an earful of hungry gurgles as it softly demanded breakfast.

_'My word, that's loud...'_

Vanilla chuckled as the gurgles were followed by a louder rumbling, only to nearly scream when she finally read the number on the scale:

"Good god, 451 pounds?!"

"Sorry..." Cream shamefully apologized as Vanilla stood back up, breathing just as heavily as her daughter as the scope of the younger rabbit's weight gain truly sank in.

"451 pounds... do you realize what this means?!" Vanilla sputtered, causing Cream to blush while she drove her point home. "You're _six years old_ , and yet you're heavier than Bark, Eggman, and even Big for goodness sake!"

"I'm so sorry, mom!" Cream repeated, ignoring the subconscious undertone of lust in her mother's voice, "I-I just get so hungry, and you always make such tasty food!"

Vanilla couldn't help but smile slightly at her daughter's praise. Normally she wasn't the type to toot her own horn, but she was quite proud of her culinary skill. She had hosted a number of lavish parties where she had cooked for her family and friends, and her food was always a hit! Especially with Cream, who never failed to devour cake after cake, pizza after pizza, souffle after souffle... and now, the unhealthy girth her child was sporting was a physical testament to her handiwork. And it was equal parts mortifying and satisfying.

"It's quite alright dear, but we HAVE to start making better decisions with your meals! You've barely started grade school, and yet you can hardly move without exhausting yourself! And making clothes to fit your ever-growing frame has been such a nuisance..."

Vanilla stepped over to Cream's side's and let her eyes wander downward. She marveled at the way Cream's elephantine thighs were wreaking havoc on her shorts: the seams were bursting, with pockets of thigh fat oozing outward that she only just barely managed to refrain from poking and prodding.

"Th-This doesn't mean that you'll put me on a diet, will you?" Cream asked, her voice trembling from the dread.

"Well, how else are we going to slim you down to a healthy weight?"

Cream gasped in horror, and her stomach growled ferociously in protest of Vanilla's statement. It was a sound that Vanilla was all too familiar with, as Cream's belly was prone to snarling and roaring at the mere mention of a diet starting all the way back when she merely had a bit of a tummy. And just like all those times, something about the roar of her daughter's hungry beast of a belly caused something in Vanilla to... weaken.

"Oh, w-well I'm not saying that you have to go on a diet, now!" Vanilla corrected, laughing weakly while Cream's belly continued it's furious roaring, "I was merely being hypothetical! I mean, you can still run around and play outside, right?"

"Well, yes..." Cream answered hesitantly. And she wasn't lying: there was a lot of sweating, wheezing, and tumbling to the ground after a few minute's walking, but she COULD move around a bit despite Tails, Chocola, and Cheese's concerns.

I'm sorry darling, I should have clarified: you are perfectly fine now, but your health WILL be a concern if you glut yourself to the point of immobility! You'll probably need to spend more time outside, and we could stand to have that Sonic fellow come over to help with our weekend exercises... b-but as it stands, you have nothing to worry about!"

Surprised by what her mother had to say, Cream stared in confusion as Vanilla tenderly rubbed her belly for emphasis. Just a mere second ago she was fretting about her weight, only to do a complete 180 and assure her that it was nothing to worry about? It was weird...

**_*Grr...*_ **

But doubt took a backseat to her appetite as her stomach rumbled on.

"Oh, goodness!" Vanilla replied with a giggle as she patted Cream's tummy, "I must have agitated your stomach with all this talk of dieting! Why don't you go to the kitchen and have a seat? I'll be with you shortly, and... hmm, I think I'll go ahead and whip up a batch of pancakes for your breakfast. How does that sound?"

The idea was a hit, given the way Cream licked her lips and rubbed her stomach in anticipation.

"Oh my! That sounds great, thank you so much!"

"You're very welcome, dear. Now please, go ahead and get a move on!"

Once Cream turned around, Vanilla smacked her on her plump rear for good measure. A bashful Cream yelped and covered her asscheeks for good measure, but dutifully waddled off while Vanilla watched her leave with lust in her eye...

_'My my, she's grown rather big, hasn't she? She's almost fifty pounds shy of reaching five hundred pounds! That's...'_

Vanilla's wistful grin gave way to a grimace as the reality of her situation set in.

 _'My god, that's DISGUSTING! What in the world is wrong with me?!'_ Vanilla screamed internally. _'Why in the world am I letting Cream gorge herself like this?! She's far past morbidly obese, she's... she's... gah, I don't think there's even a term for it! But she should NOT be that large, especially at her age! She's breaking chairs, she's breaking beds, she... she's starting to struggle with some doorways, and... is starting to explode out of her clothes...'_

Vanilla thought back to Cream's ridiculously tight shorts and felt an electric tingle run down her spine as she was graced with the mental image of Cream bending over and having her shorts burst due to the strain caused by her massive ass. She bit her lip again and fought back a moan of pleasure as that scene played out in her head again and again...

_'Wouldn't that be quite the sight? Ha ha, p-perhaps I SHOULD postpone that diet a bit longer. J-Just to watch it play out, ha ha...'_

_**'NO.'**_ Vanilla corrected herself as she tried to dismiss that mental image. _'No, no, NO. My daughter has grown ridiculously unhealthy, I can't just sit idly by while she stuffs her face and grows fatter and fatter...'_

Or maybe she could: the mental image of Cream being reduced to a jiggling, helpless ball of bunny blubber devouring feast after feast had a strange appeal to it...

 _'I-I'll stop at five hundred.'_ Vanilla compromised, _'Yes, five hundred sounds perfect. She's rather close to being that heavy anyway, so why not let her gorge a bit longer? After that, we'll see about that diet I talked about...'_

And so Vanilla left the bathroom and headed for the kitchen, getting ready to whip up some pancakes and feeling a lot happier after reaching that internal compromise. A compromise she had already made many times before, decided to stop letting Cream gorge herself once she hit ninety pounds, again at one hundred and forty, then again at two hundred, three hundred, three hundred and ninety... but this would be the last time. 

_'Absolutely one hundred percent the last time'_ she told herself. But even so, that nagging voice in the back of her head did a good job at making a case for potentially letting her balloon up to six hundred pounds...


End file.
